legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
SpitfireMad/Archive
SpitfireMad is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 11, 2007. He had the rank Inventor, 4,472 posts, and 2 studs. "Suffering Spitfires!", A Brief History "One Small Step For Spitfire..." SpitfireMad initially hesitated from joining the LEGO Message Boards, when he first created his account in 2007. Instead, he preferred to play the online games, and edit his Club Personal Page. However, about a year after MLN was introduced, Spitfire decided that he wanted to get more out of LEGO.com, and so joined the LEGO Message Boards community. He made his first posts in the "The Classic Cafe," which were about the worrying increase in the amount of licenced LEGO themes. It seems fitting, therefore, that his first topic - "LEGO was Going Licenced" - should be about this very issue. After becoming well known in the Classics Forum for his many opinionated, yet factual contributions, Spitfire decided to venture into the Community Chat Forum, where he posted in the "Talk To The Mods" topic. TTTM had sinced moved to its own "Help And Suggestions" forum, and Spitfire continues to offer solutions and advice to those who request it there. "The musical hum of a Napier-Lion aero-engine ... flying low over the sand dunes..." Continually growing confident and competent at posting, Spitfire expanded out into the Designers, LEGO.com and Design byME forums, where he would share his opinions and knowledge about various ideas and themes. But, despite all this, Spitfire still felt he was missing out on something, and that was roleplay. He had never posted in a roleplay before, and seeing all the positive comments people were making about them, decided to join one. In August 2011, shortly after it broke away from the "Air Raiders HQ," Spitfire enrolled at the "Flyer Squad HQ," in the Pharaoh's Quest Forum, making a somewhat dramatic enterance in a DeHavilland DH.77 Interceptor. He chose this HQ because of his passion for aviation, and thus felt it would suit him better than any other. After getting used to the way the roleplay worked, he soon became a prominent member of the Flyer Squad, creating the "Aircraft Dealership," and becoming good friends with its members. When the Flyer Squad relocated its primary base of operations to the "Dino" forum, Spitfire moved with it, and assumed a leading role there when acoustic14 and k9unit13 went inactive. "A Galaxy Far, Far Away..." In August 2012, SpitfireMad declared his allegiance to the Great, Grand and Glorious Galactic Empire, in the "Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay" forum, to join his friends from the LEGO Universe Creation Lab. His roleplaying there got off to a shaky start when ARC2197 (as Mand'alor Slisko) assaulted the "Stormtrooper HQ," and Spitfire made the controversial order to have the planetary defenses destroy the HQ. Unfortunately, he was put under close arrest by Obiwan50 before he could carry out this order, and the Mandalorians successfully took over the topic. Despite this baptism of fire, Spitfire eventually took off in the Original Saga roleplay, and he now owns "TransGalMeg Industries," where his Bulwark Mk III Star Battlecruisers are proving to be very popular. Back before Bobadaking deleted the alternate account called ARCDARC, Spitfire helped make a truce between the Mandalorians and the Empire to find out who ARCDARC was. Around the time of the the 2012 Update, SpitfireMad had left the Empire to make his own faction. Likes, Dislikes and Other Things Likes SpitfireMad, as well as being a TFOL (Teenage Fan Of LEGO), was very passionate about aviation. He was very knowledgeable about that subject, and enjoys nothing better than to have a conversation with other people who share the same enthusiasm. He was also an avid reader of novels, especially war stories, and his favourite literary character was James Bigglesworth, otherwise known as "Biggles," created by Captain W.E.Johns. Spitfire had often been known to quote from these books. His favourite topic on the LEGO Message Boards was "The Classic Cafe," where he first started posting. Spitfire likes the freedom to post about almost anything LEGO-related in this topic, and the fact that very few conversations can be qualified as off-topic there. A large proportion of the users he considers friends do, or have at some point posted in this topic. Dislikes There are very few things SpitfireMad dislikes, but what he does hate, he genuinely loathes. The first of these was poor-quality licenced themes, especially Galidor. Spitfire frequently comments that more thought should be put into choosing and developing licenced themes, and there are only four he considers worthy of retaining: Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Super Heroes, and Harry Potter. The other thing that really got on his nerves were so-called Message Board "trolls". A number of users have been going around rating everyone's topics in certain forums "Terrible," and so Spitfire had taken it upon himself to go "Positive Trolling" - rating these topics "Excellent," to restore the ratings' balance. It was for this reason why Spitfire was an advocate for a positive-only ratings system, in the MB Update. What he hated even more was when "trolls" target specific users - such as talmid, and more recently, ARC2197 - impersonating them to make their friends and other users dislike them. Category:2 studs Category:Inventor Category:2007 Archive